Mega Evolution/Manga/Pokémon Adventures
Mega Evolution was first presented in the Pokémon Adventures manga in the . At first, it was portrayed as a relatively unknown phenomenon, known only to Gurkinn and his Successors. Since then, it became apparent that Team Flare were also after the power of Mega Evolution, with one member even compiling a list of Mega Stones that they discovered. Simultaneous Mega Evolutions can also be accomplished by a Trainer, as long as they have a Key Stone for each Pokémon they are Mega Evolving. However, doing so will cause severe mental stress on the Trainer, and they will be unable to focus on anything other than a single target until the Mega Evolution is undone. *When Team Flare members Aliana and Mable arrived in Vaniville Town in order to steal 's Mega Ring, the commotion caused X's baby , Li'l Kanga, to react with X's Mega Ring and Mega Evolve into Mega Kangaskhan, easily defeating Aliana's and Mable's . *When X and his friends were attacked by Team Flare in Santalune City, Korrina arrived and Mega Evolved her into Mega Lucario to assist them. *In Lysandre Café, Diantha had her Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir to make Lysandre back off from attacking , , and . *The Mega Evolutions of , , , and made cameos when Gurkinn explained Mega Evolution to Essentia during her raid on the Tower of Mastery. In the subsequent chapter, Gurkinn Mega Evolved his . *During Korrina's succession ceremony, three Successors demonstrated Mega Evolution to her by Mega Evolving their , and respectively. *While visiting Lumiose City, X met an , which led him to a Manectite, evolving into in the process. Later Manectric joins X's team, Mega Evolving into Mega Manectric while facing a . *During a battle against Team Flare, Gurkinn's protected X from Celosia's . It helped battle against Team Flare to stop them from capturing while in tree form. It was later given it to X, at which point he nicknamed it Garma. Garma has a Gengarite, which allows X to Mega Evolve it into Mega Gengar. *While confronting Essentia, X's Rute and Y's Solsol are given their respective Mega Stones, allowing them to Mega Evolve into Mega Pinsir and Mega Absol respectively. *Both X's Salamè and Blue's Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y respectively, after defeating Xerosic's Pokémon. *After reuniting with Blaine, gained the ability to Mega Evolve into both Mega Mewtwo X and Y. Due to their bond, Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve more than once per battle. In the , the role of Mega Evolution was diminished but its accessibility continued to be confined to a selected number of Trainers. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 1, , , and were shown learning how to Mega Evolve their Pokémon from Ultima. Sapphire and Emerald were seen mastering it in Omega Alpha Adventure 3, where they Mega Evolved their respective starter Pokémon. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 2, Ruby was able to successfully Mega Evolve Latios into Mega Latios, allowing them to soar into the sky. He soon arrived at the Sky Pillar, where he met and battled Zinnia, who used her Mega against Mega Latios. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 6, Mega Evolved his into Mega Metagross with his Mega Stickpin. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 7, Jinga of the Draconids Mega Evolved his Slowbro into Mega Slowbro in his battle against Ruby. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, Ruby Mega Evolved Mumu into Mega Swampert. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Maxie and Archie used their Mega Glasses and Mega Anchor to Mega Evolve their Camerupt and Sharpedo into Mega and Mega respectively. In retaliation, and Mega Evolved Saur and Blasty into Mega and Mega respectively to battle them. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, footage of Rayquaza Mega Evolving was seen. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Mega Evolved his as part of his explanation that the meteoroid headed for Hoenn may be housing a Pokémon inside of it, since Mega Evolution is only supposed to work within a battle. Later, Sapphire and Ruby Mega Evolved Kirly and Rara into Mega Gallade and Mega Gardevoir respectively during a brief battle against each other. *In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Ruby and Sapphire Mega Evolved in order to have it destroy Grand Meteor Delta. Later in the Pokémon Contest Spectacular, Ruby is able to Mega Evolve for his and Sapphire's performance. Mega Evolution/Manga/Pokémon Adventures/Gallery|Gallery Category:Mega Evolution